oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feud
Details Thieving (Not Boostable) *Able to kill a level 75 bandit |items= *Kharidian headpiece (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid for one coin.) *Fake beard (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid or the Pollnivneach general store.) *Shantay pass (costs 5 gp) *About 700 coins (more for carpet rides or less if you walk in desert) *Bucket (can be found in the tent south of Ali) *3 Beer (can buy from Ali the Barman for 2 coins each) *Gloves (not all work, but Karamja reward gloves and leather gloves do, as well as many others. Graceful gloves or Slayer gloves do NOT work!) **'Note:' The general store in Pollnivneach sells most of the items needed. |kills = *Bandit Champion (level 70) *Menaphite Leader (level 75) |recommended = Recommended: *Food *Prayer potions *A Ring of Charos (a) saves money on carpet rides. *Desert robes to reduce the amount of water needed. *A few waterskin (4)s to combat desert thirst. Three will be enough by far. *Pollnivneach teleport saves some time on traveling through the desert. *Ring of dueling to reach Ali Morrisane easily.}} Walkthrough Talk to Ali Morrisane in Al-Kharid (He is located just south-west of the Duel Arena teleport). He will ask you a favour. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali' who lives in a small town southeast of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Buy the Karidian headpiece and fake beard from Ali Morrisane for the disguise to be used later. You can combine the Khardian headpiece and the Fake beard right away to create a Desert disguise (which is used later on during the quest) to save inventory space. Also, don't forget your waterskins and desert robes. Go to the little village of Pollnivneach, which is southeast of Shantay Pass. 200 coins will get you there on the magic carpet. Note: If you see the huge wall, you must go east '''to enter the village. Starting in Pollnivneach Head to the southeast corner of the village, head into the bar, buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, and then talk to Drunken Ali, he will ask for beer in return for information, so, one at a time give him the three beers. He will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew's disappearance may be linked to the gangs. Head west of the bar to a purple and yellow tent, and talk to any Menaphite Thug (not Ali the Operator). You will ask him if the bandits give them back a camel would it end the feud. Now, go and talk to any bandit in the north part of the town. You will also ask them about returning a camel from the Menaphites. Go to the discount camel store (the building north-west of the bar, south of the kebab store; denoted by an Agility training symbol) and talk to Ali the Camel Man. Ask to buy two camels. Offer Ali 500 coins. You will receive two camel receipts. Give the certificates for the camels back to both gangs, one to any bandit in the north part of town and the other to any Menaphite in the south part of town, but it doesn't help. Now, you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator. He is located by the purple tent and looks like a Menaphite Thug but wielding a scimitar instead. Ask him if you can join his gang. He will want to test you to check if you are trustworthy enough, and he will tell you to go and pickpocket 3 villagers. Picking the villagers' pockets *1st villager - easy, normal pickpocket. (you might need to ask Ali the Operator for help after this) *2nd villager - Go and talk to a street urchin in or around the bar, and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. (Make sure that the Street urchin is nearby one of the villagers, otherwise he will tell you that there is none around to distract.) You must approach the villager from behind but if it doesn't work you don't lose payment, and can just talk to urchin again. *3rd villager - Go back and get the blackjack from Ali the Operator by asking him for help. Then lure a villager and knock them out with the blackjack (Both options are right click.) The second job Now, Ali the Operator wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their villa. Ali the Operator will give you a key to the front door. Use the fake beard with the Karidian headpiece you got from Ali Morrisane, or buy the two pieces from the general store in Pollnivneach to make a desert disguise. You can also buy these items from the salesman in town in the building marked with a ( ) icon if you didn't get them already. Put on your gloves and your disguise. Hide in the huge cactus nearby the mayor's villa. When it tells you that it is safe to go in that nobody is home, use your key on the door to go in. Climb the stairs, search the picture near the bed, and discover the safe. You must click '''1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 on the dial. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you will take the jewels. The third job Give the jewels to Ali, and he requests you find the traitor. Talk to a Menaphite Thug gang member about it, and he says, "It must be Traitorous Ali." Go back to the Ali the Operator, and you're asked to kill him. Now, go talk to the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go talk to Ali the Hag up the hill to the north-west of the town, and she will make a poison for you if you get her a snake. Now, go around the back of the pub, and put some coins in the snake charmer's money pot. He will give you a snake charm and a snake basket. Use the snake charm on a desert snake, which can be found north of Ali the Operator's tent. You should automatically catch the snake, but may have to try a few times. Once you've brought the snake back to Ali the Hag, she will tell you the second item she needs is fresh camel dung. Go to the kebab seller, and ask for his red hot sauce. Take this to the camel shop, and use it on the food trough. Some dung appears - use a bucket on it. You must be wearing gloves to pick it up. You might get green dung, this is not the type you want, and it is totally random which dung you get, so keep trying. You want the nice brown dung.' Ughthanki dung' has also been proven to work. (Note: The camel automatically eats from the trough after hot sauce is poured into it, dung appears a few seconds after.) Take the dung to Ali the Hag on the hill just past the general store salesman, north of the Menaphites' tent, and she'll give you some poison to kill Traitorous Ali. Go to the pub, use the poison on the table with the beer, and then go back to Ali the Operator. Finishing up Prepare yourself for the fight. Ali the Operator now tells you to talk to their leader (he magically appears outside the tent). You decide to kill the leader as he's just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 Tough Guy appears to fight you. Swiftly kill him! You can lure him to the camel pen and range him from the inside to avoid damage. Talk to a villager, and they are angry with you for upsetting the balance of power and will tell you that you need to deal with the bandit leader too. He's just northwest of the village (just near the bandit side of village). Talk to the bandit leader, and you will tell him to leave town or else. The bandit leader tries to pay you, but you're firm about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight. Now, kill the level 70 Bandit Champion that the bandit leader summons. The player may safespot him around the carpet dealer's crate. Talk to the villagers to find out that they are still ungrateful! Next, talk to the mayor. He is a little more grateful about the results of your deeds. You can find him at the well, in the center of the village. He will tell you of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now, go back to Ali Morrisane to claim the reward. Reward *1 Quest point *15,000 Thieving experience *Willow blackjack *Desert disguise * Access to the Rogue Trader minigame. *500 coins *Adamant scimitar (as a drop from Bandit Champion) *Beer (by telling the bartender that the beer is poisoned) Trivia *The combination to the mayor's safe is the first 6 digits of the Fibonacci sequence *Even though the Bandit Champion wields a steel scimitar, he will drop an adamant scimitar. *If you decide to go back to the urchin and pay him, you can ask him about various aspects of Pollnivneach, including the gangs, and the town itself. *When you talk to Ali the Barman about Traitorous Ali, you discover there are no toilets in Gielinor. * While completing the quest, your character will realise that the main reason Ali Morrisane sent you to Pollnivneach was so that you would buy a desert disguise from him as well as the camels and hot sauce, thus proving that Ali Morrisane is, in fact, the greatest merchant in all of RuneScape. * Upon completion of the quest Ali Morrisone refers to his nephew as "Baba", making a reference to Ali Baba and Forty thieves. * When speaking to Ali the Hag, she will tell you that you can't call her "Al". This is a reference to the song "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon. Category:The Feud Feud